Where Is Japan?
by kai-tenshi
Summary: It seems that while on the island Japan has gone missing... SORRY IF ITS TERRIBLE! ITS MY FIRST STORY!


Where is Japan?

By Kearstyn Bronson

The tall man opened his blue eyes. He sat up and stretched out his muscles that had been resting while he had slept. He glanced over the horizon. They had been stranded on a tropical island for weeks and so far no one had come to help them. He looked at his friend Feliciano otherwise known as the country Italy. He saw that he was still sleeping. He switched his gaze over to where Kiku a.k.a Japan was sleeping. Except for the fact that HE WASN'T THERE!

Germany panicked a little on the inside but tried to keep himself looking calm. He stood up and walked over to where Italy was still sleeping. He nudged him a little bit with his foot. "Italy! You need to wake up right now!" Germany said. "Wha-Pasta?" Italy mumbled. "NO YOU IDIOT JAPAN IS MISSING!" the blonde haired man exclaimed, as he got very angry with Italy's obsession over pasta and kicked him into the ocean. "AHH~"Italy screamed as he landed with a hard splash into the ocean. Germany sighed and thought about what could've happened to Japan. All of his stuff was still there his jacket was laying on the sand. There was also a trail in the sand leading out into the sea. What or who could've taken the man? How did they not wake up in the middle of the night? All of a sudden Germany heard Italy shouting for help. He turned and saw that he was captured by the allies. The allies consisted of America, Britain,China, Russia, and France. Germany was about to ask them why and how they got here but America interrupted.  
"Like, totally give us Tony back bro!" Tony was America's friend that was a small silver alien."What?! They took Tony too?! Oh no, Germany what if they take me!? Then I wouldn't ever get to eat pasta or pizza ever again! And I wouldn't get to hang out with you anymore!" Italy kept rambling on and on. Germany completely ignored the ridiculous young man and turned to the Allies. "As you can see we are both missing one of our friends..." Germany stated,"I think we should work together to find them.""I don't think that'll be necessary" America stated "Because I'M THE HERO!" he said striking his good guy pose. "How come you always get to be the hero!?" France said a clear look of annoyance plastered on his face. "Yes I vote we join forces" China said. "Me too" Britain added. "What about you Russia?" "I don't really care" Russia said calmly his mouth curving up to a creepy smile.

"It's decided then, now were there any clues around your guy's place?". The men stood there and thought for a bit. " Well there were marks in the sand like that" china said and pointed to the trail in the sand leading to the sea. "Yes," Britain said, " I also found a damp cloth, I didn't know what it was so I made Canada look at it. He ended up smelling it and passed out". "Canada's here? Where is he?" Italy chimed in. They all pointed to the young man that was passed out in the sand behind them. "oh" he said and went over to poke him with a stick. Some of the Allies started snickering as they watched the man poking Canada. Germany let out an irritated sigh. "Italy," "Yes Germany?" " Concentrate on the mission." "Oh, okay Germany." Italy dropped the stick on Canada's still sleeping face and jogged back over to them. " Was there anything else?" Germany asked. "Russia said he saw small footprints" France stated.

"I suggest we search the area!" America exclaimed as he ran to where the Axis's sad little campsite was. Everyone else watched as America searched the place. Finally he came rushing back to them with a piece of paper in his hand. "Dudes," he yelled "there's the same evidence over here too! And look at this, they actually left a note! How stupid are they!?" France went up and looked over America's shoulder. His eyes went wide and he snatched the paper away from him. "Hey!" America whined. "England It's for you?' France ran over and handed him the saw that it was written in very poor handwriting and in purple crayon he instantly had a very good idea as to who it was. The letter read:

Dear Big Brother,

I have taken your friend and teh alian. now youll hav 2 make meh a countreh!

Your future rula,

sealand

If you were to look up the words annoyed and disgusted you'd see a picture of Britain's face. He was enraged by the fact that his own brother his own brother that was only 12 years old had captured his friend (he had never considered Tony his friend). JUST SO HE COULD BE A COUNTRY!? That kid had to have been crazy! He would never let that kid and his rusty, old, leaky, poor ex use for a rig become a country! He took deep breaths calming himself down while the others waited for him to say something. Finally he said" My stupid little brother took them.". "Do you know where he could've taken them?" Germany asked. "No idea" the brit said. Italy sat on the ground. Well, more so fell. "Ughh, my head hurts!" Italy complained. They decided that they were going to split up to search the coast around the island. The groups where:  
Germany, Italy (he wouldn't go in a group without him) Britain, China.  
The other group was:  
France, Russia, and America.

Finally after two hours of searching the island. "Hey you guys, look what I found!" Italy said. They all ran over to where there was large marks in the sand. "It looks like there was a boat here. Lets go get the others and come back here with a boat we're going to go get them."said Germany.  
"Oi I see Sealand's rig!" France exclaimed. "Oh yeah I like totally see it too!" America added. "Russia go that way" China said. The group of men traveled on their boat and made their way to where Sealand was keeping their friends.  
On Sealand's boat thingy. "Give us back Japan" Britain yelled. "Wait what about Tony?" America said. "Oh yeah and the weird Alien too." Britain said slightly annoyed by America. "You're going to have to catch me first!" Sealand yelled. The young boy ran across the metal platform. All of a sudden he slipped and fell right in front of the group of men. Sealand screamed "Ah~ okay I'll tell you where they are just don't hurt me right now!" Sealand led them down to where Japan and Tony were being kept. He led them through a series of corridors and hallways before they finally got to where he was keeping opened the door to find them playing poker down stairs. "WHAT!? WHY ARE YOU PLAYING POKER!? YOU GUYS COULD'VE ESCAPED!" Germany yelled, exhausted and angry. The so called 'captives' just stared blankly back at them. "I didn't feel like it" Japan stated. Italy went over to hug Japan but failed miserably because Japan did't like being touched. Then Italy went over and patted Tony's large, silver head. "Ah, who cares Germany lets just get out of here." America said.

THE END  
pics of the characters

Italy  
Germany  
Japan

America

England

Russia  
France  
China


End file.
